MARVEL COMICS: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s3 ep17 The Team)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: Daisy and Lincoln’s plane make the trip to pick up the other members of the Secret Warriors. Joey and Yo-Yo’s signal watches go off and they abandon their plans and wait for pickup. Onboard the plane Daisy and Lincoln share what little information they have. They then gear up and parachute in. Hive and Malick walk through the Hydra compound and meet with Giyera. Meanwhile, Coulson’s team is holed up inside the Zephyr One, doing their best to defend it from a Hydra force lead by Lucio. The Warriors bust into the compound through a wall. Yo-Yo and Joey take an elevator together, while Daisy and Lincoln each go solo. When the elevator door opens, a group of Hydra soldiers opens fire. Yo-Yo uses her speed to stop the bullets and restrain the soldiers. Daisy finds the Zephyr and alerts the rest of her team. Lincoln uses his powers to work his way through a group of Hydra soldiers. He throws one through a glass door and finds Malick on the other side. Onboard the Zephyr, Fitz and Simmons have rigged together a way to pump chlorine gas on the other side of the door to slow down the soldiers. Giyera hits Joey with an object. Daisy knocks Giyera out. Lucio freezes Linocln, and Joey stabs Lucio, but Lincoln remains frozen. Yo-Yo frees Coulson’s team. May goes to the cockpit and they take off. Hive finds Giyera. Giyera feels that he’s achieved nothing, but Hive says they now have one on the inside. The Warriors celebrate their successful mission in the locker room. Daisy notices a wound on Yo-Yo’s leg. Lincoln thanks Joey for having his back. Daisy says if Malick talks they may have another mission. Coulson questions Malick about what Ward is now. Malick remembers the day he told Stephanie about Hydra. He regrets having brought Hive back, and tells Coulson that Hive killed her. Lincoln examines the artifact they took from James. Daisy is angry that Lincoln brought the Terrigen Crystal to James’ without telling her. She admits it was a good idea, but wants him to tell her next time. Mack tells Yo-Yo more about S.H.I.E.L.D. and its connection to the SSR. Yo-Yo is worried that S.H.I.E.L.D. is dangerous, but Mack explains that they try not to kill. Yo-Yo says she trusts Mack. Fitz and Simmons inspect Lucio’s body, which is still warm with metabolic activity. They decide to put it into quarantine. Malick warns Coulson of a reckoning coming. He warns that Hive is the god of the Inhumans and that if Coulson puts his faith in them they will he’s making the same mistake Malick did. Malick explains that those loyal to him now serve Hive. Hive infected them and they joined the Hive. He warns that some of the Warriors must have been turned. Coulson tells Mack to quietly lock down the base. Coulson fills the team in on what Malick told him. Fitz thinks they should be skeptical of anything Malick says and try to get out ahead of the problem, but they don’t know what to do. Fitz and Simmons think they might be able to figure out a test by examining Lucio’s body. Daisy walks in on them. Coulson says the lockdown is for Malick. Daisy tells Coulson that Joey was the one who killed Lucio. Yo-Yo is frustrated with the Lockdown. Lincoln asks if Daisy has talked to Joey, but Daisy says she can’t find him. Lincoln goes to administer pain medication to May, who is laid up, but she’s not happy about it. Daisy asks for a moment alone. May congratulates Daisy on a job well done. Daisy suspects Coulson is having her lie to the team, but May assures her it’s for a good reason. Coulson continues to interrogate Malick, who continues to lament bringing Hive back. Coulson invites Malick to get revenge on Hive, saying he did the same to Ward for killing Rosalind. Malick agrees to talk. Mack watches the Warriors via surveillance cameras. He believes he’s starting to see things when he notices fluctuations with Yo-Yo. May finds him and tells him that the Inhumans are wondering what’s going on and she wants to know. Fitz and Simmons begin autopsying Lucio. They find his brain has turned black. Mack and May call Coulson to tell him that Malick wasn’t lying. They worry that all of the Inhumans are behaving odd. Coulson suggests ICEing them, but the lights go out. Mack finds a grenade he showed Yo-Yo earlier is missing. Fitz and Simons find the grebade lying right next to Malick’s corpse before it explodes. Coulson finds Fitz and Simmons and helps them up. He tells them Mack is gathering teams to quarantine the Inhumans. He sends Fitz and Simmons to patch themselves up. Lincoln and Daisy find them. Coulson tries to get them to go to the Common area. Mack finds Yo-Yo. A team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounds the Inhumans. Coulson tells them about what Hive can do, but no one can find Joey. Tensions rise and Yo=Yo grabs a gun. Joey appears and the Inhumans lock themselves in the common room. Joey claims he was looking for them when the lights went out. Coulson tells May to keep them contained and search their stuff. Joey is determined to get out and the Inhumans all start turning on each other. Everyone but Lincoln comes to the conclusion that they should find their way out. Daisy remembers a secret elevator that Coulson has. They make for it. Mack finds something while they’re looking through the Inhumans’ things. Diasy leads the Warriors to Coulson in a containment unit. Coulson suspects Lincoln has been infected because they found the Inhuman artifact in Lincoln’s stuff. He thinks Lincoln was turned back at Transia. A fight breaks out and Daisy uses her powers to knock Lincoln out. Later, Coulson assures Daisy that none of this was her fault, but the Warriors’ trust has been broken. They’re kept in containment while Fitz and Simmons run tests. Coulson says he has to disband the Warriors because it’s too dangerous for them to encounter Hive. Daisy ensures him that they’ll be stronger next time. Fitz and Simmons are frustrated that they can’t figure out how to help the Inhumans. Simmons rests her head on Fitz’s shoulder and then they kiss. Fitz pulls away, apologizing for moving too fast, but Simmons says they can’t waste any more time. They kiss again. Daisy goes to see Lincoln. She says she believes Lincoln didn’t betray the team, and that she came to get him out. She’s ready to throw S.H.I.E.L.D. away, but Lincoln doesn’t think that’s a good idea. Lincoln realizes Daisy isn’t herself. We flashback to earlier and see Hive infect Daisy. She realizes immediately that she has to get back to the base because they have something they need. Hive tells her to do it. Lincoln realizes what’s happened and tries to convince Daisy to fight it, but she says she’s happier than she’s ever been, that Hive has filled the emptiness. We flash back and see Daisy going into Malick’s room and killing her, just the way he saw in his vision. She then sets the grenade. Lincoln realizes Daisy framed him, but she says she’s not throwing him away. Lincoln says he doesn’t want any part of this. Daisy says he’ll understand someday. Daisy fetches the Inhuman artifact and Terrigen Crystals from the S.H.I.E.L.D. inventory. She causes a massive earthquake in the hangar that shakes the entire HQ. Coulson tries to get into the Hangar, but Daisy has destroyed the door mechanism. The ceiling falls in on him and she leaves. Giyera alerts Hive that they’re ready to leave, but Hive is unworried. He says they go to find Skye now. Giyera tells Hive they have nearly 1 billion dollar from Malick’s assets. Hive suggests they spend it. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Lincoln (NuHumans) Category:Gideon Malick Category:The Hive (HYDRA)